While Dante's Away
by nerosredqueen
Summary: ...his partners will play? Dante is MIA, so Trish and Nero go out on the town and later have their own fun. HET FIC! NeroxTrish with some implied NeroxDante.


Tuesday night, dull as hell, Nero thinks as he sits on the couch with the small tv balanced on his legs, turning the archaic dial. How old was this little television anyway? 20 years? He had a thought that the thing must be older than he was.

"You won't get anything on that piece of junk unless you're willing to climb up on the roof with some rabbit ears." Nero looked up towards Trish, who was coming through the front doors of Devil May Cry.

"Hey. Yeah, it figures Dante's too fucking cheap to get a real tv. That would be perfectly good pizza money gone to waste." Nero tossed the little television aside; "What's up?"

"Gah, you would not believe the night I had." Trish started, walking over to Dante's desk and laying her guns down. "It started with some damn Blood Goats terrorizing this church uptown."

"Fuck, I hate Blood Goats." Nero said with distaste.

"I know right? So annoying. Anyway, after that, I got this call come in about some fucking Nobodies all over some woman's front lawn!"

"What the shit? Blood Goats and Nobodies? Damn, I pity you."

"Yeah, leave it to me to get the jobs with two of the most aggravating demons fucking ever." Trish sat down in Dante's chair. "So, what have you been up to tonight? And where is out resident big daddy anyway?"

"I've been doing jack-shit; just sitting around here waiting for some calls to come in. I couldn't tell you where Dante is."

"Why can't you tell me?" Trish raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"No, I mean, I don't know where he is, that's why I can't tell you." Nero smiled a little. "I'm not keeping any secrets, don't worry."

"I see. Well, I'd rather of had a night here bored with you than what I was doing I can tell you that."

Nero ran the fingers of the Devil Bringer through his hair while letting out of sigh of boredom. "You know what? We should go do something."

"Sounds intriguing, what are you suggesting?"

"Well, I'm fucking starving here, how about I treat you to a late dinner? You must have worked up an appetite tonight."

"What do you mean? Like a date?"

"You know what? Sure, let me take you out on a date, as friends. I think you deserve that, like I said, my treat. I won't get fresh and try to put my hand on your knee I promise."

"Well, you got yourself a date, hotshot."

About an hour later both Trish and Nero were sitting at a picnic table in the park with Styrofoam cups and burgers in front of them. "You know when I said I wanted to take you out I was thinking of something a little nicer." Nero said, sipping his cola.

"What, are you kidding? I love the park! It's a beautiful night, and I'll choose burgers and junk food over a fancy place any day."

"No wonder your Dante's best friend." Nero smiled. She was right, it was a nice night. The summer air was warm, the park lit by the moon and stars. Very romantic he thought; he was glad to make her happy. He had never entirely noticed before that moment, under the starlight, how beautiful she really was.

"You know, Nero, you're kinda fun to hang out with. I like how you shut up and listen to me talk on and on about how my day was and you don't interject with something smartass."

"Well, I'm not going to try and annoy you like I try to do to Dante. He's too easy."

"Ha, honey, you just said a mouthful!" Trish laughed while trying to take a sip of her own drink through smiles. "You really like him don't you?"

"Who? Dante? Yeah he's alright." Nero blushed a little, wanting to avoid the question.

"Oh, I can tell I crossed a line there, sorry." She giggled. Nero thought that he had never seen her so care free and relaxed before; then again he hadn't really spent much time with her outside of work. He was always with Dante, whether it be working on a mission with him, or thumping the headboard against the wall in Dante's bed.

"Don't worry about it." He said, taking a bite of his burger. Then he asked; "Anything ever happen between you and Dante?"

Trish snorted her cola and coughed with surprise. "What?! No, of course not."

"What do you mean, 'no, of course not'? Nothing ever sparked there?"

"Well, I don't know if you know this or not, but I was created in the image of Dante's mother, and I'm sure that while in the throws of passion the last thing Dante wants is to see his mother's face. Even Dante isn't that big of a pervert."

"Oh, right, I forgot." Nero said, feeling kind of dumb he had even asked.

"Now, maybe if I had looked like Vergil instead I would have had a shot."

"Oh no, you didn't just say that, oh my God." Nero laughed, covering his mouth. "That's just…"

"True. That's what that is, true. You know it, I know it."

"You're terrible, Trish!" Nero laughed again.

"Yeah, I guess I can be sometimes, ha." Trish finished the last of her drink and collected their trash, throwing into the waste basket next to the picnic table.

"We better head back I guess, it's getting late." She said, standing. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders rubbing them. "It's gotten chilly hasn't it?"

"You're cold? Here." Nero stepped around to her side of the table and took off his leather duster, putting it on her shoulders. "I've got my sweater, I'll be fine. Dressed the way you are, it's no wonder you find it cold."

"Well, aren't you sweet? Thank you, Nero." Trish put on his jacket, she could feel Nero's body heat inside of it, and it made her feel good and comfortable.

"Don't mention it." Nero shrugged, blushing again. "Let's head back."

Trish unlocked the front door once again and saw that the place was still vacant, no Dante to be seen, and all the lights still off.

"He must be having some night." She said, walking over to the couch taking off Nero's jacket.

"Yeah well, sometimes he's gone for days on missions. I'm sure he'll check in, I wouldn't worry."

"True, he seems to always make it out in one piece." Trish flopped on the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table. "Man, I'm tired, what a long day."

"You want some coffee or something, I was gonna get some." Nero stripped of his sweater to his black t-shit and slung it on top of his jacket.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind?"

"No trouble at all, Trish."

Nero busied himself over the coffee cups, making sure Trish had the right amount of sugar and cream that she liked in her favorite mug. He placed both mugs on a small tray, his blue mug and her yellow one steaming from the hot coffee.

"I think I remembered how you like it, I put the right amount of sugar I thin…" Nero's words where cut off by the sound of the tray hitting the floor and both mugs smashing to a million pieces, his fingers seemingly gone limp. He didn't even register the coffee spilling on his shoes and lightly sprinkling his pants. "Trish?" He managed to say.

Trish was sitting on the top of Dante's desk, wearing nothing but her long boots and a smile. "I think you've got the right amount of sugar for me." She said, gesturing her finger in a 'come here' motion. Nero did not hesitate like he thought he would, in fact he felt as if there were metal in his loins and Trish was a powerful magnet.

He grabbed her swiftly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard and deep, he felt like a man on fire, her scent overtaking his senses and the need for her, the absolute _need_ to feel and woman's touch, her touch, driving him mad.

She pulled his t-shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest. He hugged her tightly, feeling her breasts press against him, their hot skin smoothing up against each other as he kissed her neck. Her hand in his hair, messing it up as he lightly nibbled on her, as he sucked on her and ran his hands all over her back. His strong arms were getting a feel for her body and she could feel the coolness of his two silver rings on his human hand against her hot skin cooperating with the warming glow of the Devil Bringer.

She was wet for him; she could feel her wetness on the inside of her thighs as Nero's crotch rubbed against her. She was sure that his clothed grinding between her legs would be enough to make her cum.

He raised his head from her and touched his lips against hers; "I just want to take you." He whispered his voice like velvet sex.

Trish lay back on the desk, Nero pushing her legs apart, a foot on each corner. He went down on one knee as if he were about to propose some type of dirty engagement, she felt the fingers of his human hand lightly smooth over her pussy. Trish arched her back as she felt Nero slip his index and middle finger slowly inside of her, and once again she felt the coolness of his ring against her, the hardness of it pressed against her lips. He began to slowly move his fingers in and out, feeling the walls of her tight around him. She could feel his breath on her too, his face so close to her pussy, smelling her and lightly blowing on her clit.

Nero pushed his fingers a little deeper, then placed his thumb on the area of her clit, moving it in circular motions, searching for it while his fingers pumped her pussy.

"Oh God, Nero." Trish moaned. "So good." She arched her back again, harder and jumped with pleasure at the pressure of his thumb. She felt his fingers curve slightly inside her, felt him begin to move faster, pumping his fingers in and out her in hard strokes; his thumb still moving in a circular motion, but much faster now. "Oh fuck me, yes!" She cried, feeling her build up. "You found my fucking clit." And found it he had, she felt like her orgasm was only inches away, as he rubbed and pumped her pussy vigorously. Then, she felt the Devil Bringer run down her chest, down her stomach, and rest on her pelvic area. Nero stood, still working his human hand, and pressed down with the Devil Bringer on her pelvic bone. She could hold on no longer, what started as a clit orgasm fast turned into something more; a deep orgasm. He was pushing her g-spot down on his fingers which were already nearly there anyway.

"Oh fuck. You're gonna make me fucking cum."

"Oh God, cum for me, Trish." He pleaded, in that velvet voice again.

He fucked her harder, pushed down on her harder, and when he felt her about to do it he went to his knees again. Her build up exploded, he removed his fingers from her tight, wet hole and she screamed, thumping her legs on the desk and came in his mouth. A hot squirt of liquid hitting his face with great force; she cried his name and he licked at her, tasting her sex as her whole body trembled.

"Mmmm, oh my sweet fuck." She panted. "I've never done that before."

Nero smiled and made his way up to her lips, kissing her. "That was insane; I didn't even know that was possible." He laughed slightly, caressing her face. "Turn over, please."

"Fuck, Nero, I don't know if I can even walk, let alone get on my knees!"

"Please."

"That voice, my God, you're such a sex kitten."

"Please, please, I want to taste you now." He kissed her again.

Trish managed to stand on her wobbling legs and climbed, with Nero's help, onto the desk once more. Nero admired the sight of her on all fours, naked before him.

Nero ran his hands over her, squeezing her cheeks and spanked her, watching her ass shake from the movement. "God you've got a perfect ass." He said, grabbing her again, feeling her up. He spread her apart and exposed her tight asshole, running his tongue between her cheeks and sliding it over her puckered hole. He dipped the tip of his tongue in a bit, just before moving back around the rim again. She felt the slippery wetness of him there and wanted the sensation but also unknowingly tried to move away from it, the feeling too intense, too much. He grabbed her hips with both hands and pulled her ass back to his face, fucking her asshole with his tongue.

"Yes!" She cried, happy and over-stimulated. "Fuck me with your tongue, Nero!" He continued rimming her until she cold take no more, then he started rubbing her clit with the Devil Bringer from underneath her. After about one minute of this she came again, her clit throbbing against the hotness of the glowing hand, warm gushes from her pussy in waves over his fingers.

"Fuck me." She said, gasping for breath very hard. "I want you to fuck me, Nero." She turned quickly onto her ass again and ripped off his belt. He did not argue with her; simply let her do what she wanted. She tucked her two heels inside the waistband of both his pants and underwear and pulled him over his ass, the bottoms of her shoes smoothed over his firm ass and he kicked the pants off the rest of the way.

"I've never seen a trick like that before." Nero said, impressed.

"I'm about to give you a lot of what you've never seen before."

Trish wrapped her legs around Nero's waist and with her hand between her legs, grabbed the base of his shaft and began to slide him into her, his big, hard cock sliding inside her dripping wet pussy.

"Yeah, stretch me, Nero." She moaned. She slid down on him with a loan groan, his hands on her ass to steady her and help push her down on his throbbing shaft. She sat back a little and arched her back again; he moved his hands on both sides of her waist. He pushed into her forcefully, his balls pressed against the area between her pussy and her ass when he was completely inside her. She began to rock on his cock, coming down on him hard as he was going up inside her with short, hard, powerful jabs. Soon they were moving fast and Nero was a moaning mess just like she was.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Trish cried, riding his cock.

"Fuck yes." Nero breathed, looking up at her face.

Nero felt her inside muscles clinch and massage his cock, he was amazed and had no idea it how she was doing it, and didn't want it to stop. She said she wanted him to fuck her, but it was apparent to Nero he was the one being taken now.

His thrusting became faster, harder, and she trembled with climax and screamed, coating his hard cock with thick cream. "Oh yeah, I just made you cum didn't I? I felt it. God your fucking pussy is so hot." Nero moaned, still fucking her like mad, hands still on her hips.

"Harder, Nero! Fuck me harder!"

"Mmmmmm, fuck. I can't hang on; I'm about to fucking cum for you." His words seemed to set off something in her as he felt her cum all over his cock again in a hot wave. His moan matched hers as he felt her clinch his cock again making him cum. She shivered as he came inside her, feeling the hot burst of cum with such force, exploding, making cream pie out of her pussy. She felt herself overflow and his cum drip out of her as he kissed her deeply, the two of them panting hard, muscles relaxing and jumping with spasms. "Are you ok, Trish?" Nero asked.

"Oh, fuck yes! That was AMAZING." She kissed him again.

"I should give you both a round of applause for that one." Trish and Nero both gasped, their heads whipping towards the front door. "Oh, don't look so shocked." Dante said, leaning in the doorway, jacket slung over his shoulder, Rebellion resting against his hip. "I'm not, I knew all the fun happened around here while I was gone, and I always miss the good shit." He smiled at them both, walked over and hung Rebellion on the wall. "I'll leave you to it." He winked at Nero. Then, as nonchalantly as you please, walked upstairs.

"Unbelievable, even when I fuck someone else he still has to have the last word." Nero said. Trish laughed hard and kissed him.

* * *

Well, there you have it, my first het fic. I may write more in the future but slash is where my heart is :P I wrote this for my boyfriend. I felt he deserved to have a het fic for all the hours he puts in reviewing and listening to my other stuff. I love you, baby, you're the best and I hope I did this straight sex justice. You know you were my inspiration for it ;)

Please review, you know I crave it! Until next time, thanks for reading! - Jenn


End file.
